pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Archfiend of Justice
Suggested: Lv11-13 / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv13 This is the first mission in the Castle of Justice, In this mission you will fight to defeat the Archfiend empowering Standoffish Sonarchy. F1 At the start of this mission a Talking Sign will tell you a riddle. This will help you later on. Like in the previous dungeon levels, jumping under a switch will flip it, lowering the door. The first half of this level isn't too difficult, just make sure you defend when the cyclops prepare to use their club attack. Because you are trapped in small rooms, it is possible that the cyclops will charge at you. This can be devastating for your ranged classes. The Bonedeth wield knockback and sleep weapons, but they won't be too much of a hassle. Further into the Castle, you will come across some Golems Make sure you always defend against their attacks, as they can easily end your progress. In the largest room room near the end of the level, there will be two lights on the floor. As said by the talking sign, you will need to dance (Pata-Pon-Don-Chaka) to uncover the secret. Throughout the dancing, some rocks will begin to fall from the ceiling. After a couple of party commands, a chest supported on floating bricks will appear before you. Make sure you defeat the enemies in this section first before uncovering the secret. In the final floor you will receive a key from the mutant cyclops and you can open the door. You may decide whether to proceed to the next floor or leave with your current rewards. F2 "The Bonedeth Brigade is literally all fired up and ready to assist Cyclops. Prepare to face flames." March ahead and smash down the door in front of you and prepare for a massive beating. Some tough Bonedeth, grass, boulders, and Flame Salamanders dwell in this room. Oh, and a Cyclops of course. After killing the first Cyclops, Bonedeth, another Cyclops, and three more Flame Salamanders confront you. After killing them you'll need to take out more Bonedeth and another Cyclops. March and break down a door past here. But wait! There's more to be slaughtered here. In the next room are some large boulders. You'll immediately see a Flame Salamander, Bonedeth, and a large Cyclops. Destroy them all! Ahead are more Bonedeth, another giant Cyclops, and two more Flame Salamanders. Eliminate them. Now move ahead and open up the purple door there. Past this spot is a level seven Iron Chest and the goal. Decide whether to proceed or not. F3 "The Archfiend of Justice lords over the upper floor of the castle. Prepare to fight a mighty boss! You've made it this far, so don't blow it." Here you'll battle Kanogias. For more information on beating the boss, click on the link. Once dead, Kanogias will drop a key which can be used to open up the demon door ahead, collect the well earned Jeweled Chest Lv13 and cross the final goal. Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|left|300pxthumb|left|300px Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Yahoho's Theme Category:Totechitentan's Theme Category:Bosses Category:Bonedeth Category:Half-Boss